Machine Type Communication (MTC) is an inter-device communication enabling technology facilitated by a network. An MTC service, interlinking the MTC devices (MTCDs) and a remotely located Application Server (AS), can be offered via a telecommunication network including Base Stations (BSs) and core network elements.
In addition, an MTC event can be defined as a change in the physical environment, for example a power surge, perimeter intrusion and the like, which is of interest to an MTC service. A MTC event can be detectable and/or acted upon by certain service specific entities, for example an actuator.
In order to support certain MTC service functionalities requiring in-network data processing, a Service Specific Serving Gateway (s-SGW) is necessary. For example, in a mission critical MTC service, for example an electric power distribution grid (e.g. Smart Grid) tele-protection, it is necessary to have a clear visibility and proximity to the MTC event locations to facilitate faster detection, analysis and response. As such, a Command and Control (CnC) function to mitigate the event criticality needs to be one of the functions of the s-SGW. The efficient, effective and/or economic provisioning and enablement of this type of CnC functionality proximate to the MTC event can be a problem.
Therefore there is a need for a method and apparatus for MTC event management that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.